


Yandere Simulator One Shot Book!

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm what to ship next? The classic Ayaro, maybe some Ayano x Rival, oh and then we have MasuGaku which is to die for. Maybe a little sampler of ships can help you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suggest A One Shot.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I've never written one shots before so these may suck kinda at the beginning but I'll improve.

Self Exploratory.

Want a ship?

Comment it.

I have some suggestions already on Quotev so the first four stories will be from my Quotev requests.

Note: I will get to all ideas eventually. I just may find less ideas for some stories so they'll longer. I always have the right to deny your ship based off my beliefs, ideas, or just because I personally hate the ship.


	2. Simple Gaming- Ryuto x Pippi

"I'm gonna win before you!" I squealed at Ryuto. We were playing in the computer lab. To us everything was fine. Of course Ayano-chan was most likely commiting another massacre for the umpteenth time but lucky for us she never bothered to take a detour to the computer lab due to neither of us being "threats" and wasting time on us was pointless. While me and my friend probably should be worried about the casualties happening on the outside, we just simply didn't care. Nothing would change in our lives if school shut down from the killings. And as long as my darling Ryuto didn't get killed, I don't need to care.

After Ryuto finished his level he looked out the window and rolled his eyes. "Covered in blood again. Can't see a thing through this." I giggled "We probably should be somewhat concerned about the manslaughter." He shrugged. "Eh stuff happens Pippi. But hey let's lighten up the mood!" He looked at me blushing slightly. "Let's play some more." I nodded. "It's either that or join the corpses."

We played for about an hour before the cops came and forced everyone home. There were a bunch of dead bodies and only a handful of survivors: Kuu Dere probably cause she doesn't give a fuck, Oka probably cause she called the cops and hid like a coward, Budo because he beat up Ayano, Midori probably cause for once standing on the roof like an idiot actually didn't get her killed somehow, a couple other students I couldn't make out because they ran for dear life as soon as they were let go, and then me and Ryuto. "How the fuck did she kill like everyone but a few people?" Ryuto asked astonished. I shrugged "Guess school's probably cancelled." I gave a shy grin.

I grabbed his hand and started walking causing him to go crimson. I mean my cheeks went a little red too but my heart skipped a little. He didn't like me, right? If he did I would be ecstatic but he couldn't LIKE me! "Uh hey Pippi," he said quietly. I looked up my cheeks burning a little. "Do you uh wanna go umm.." I gave him a hug. "Yes." He sighed. "It would've been more romantic under a cherry tree." I teased. And with that we walked to my house and played video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks. I'm sorry.


	3. You're My Senpai- Yan-Chan x Neutral Gender! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. I think this one sucks but apparently the last one didn't suck so what do I know?

Of course it was just going to be an average day at school. Classes were borring, and your friends were always attempting to impress you. I'm the most popular kid in school and every boy and girl wanted you to be theirs. Most of them were just borring, not that exciting, mild borring secrets.

On the way to school a girl ran into me and fell. "Are you ok?" I reached down to help, cliche as it may be I should help her up. She stared in a daze at me before snapping back and grabbing my hand, a pink blush covering her face. Another girl with a crush I thought. Then I waved goodbye and left.

The next couple of days I kept feeling watched. It was weird. It felt like I was being stalked. But none of my fanboys or fangirls were that obsessive, right?

The next day I saw a corpse on the ground. I screamed for help and students gathered. They all ran up to get a teacher. But then I saw a girl quickly pick up the corpse and dump it into the school's incinerator. She was covered in blood. What was going on?

I followed the girl to the locker room. I didn't want to go in cause that would be stalking. I hid behind the building and she came out in clean, not bloody clothes. Then it was easy to recognize her. She was the girl you helped up the other day.

She dumped the clothing and a blood covered screwdriver into the furnace and smiled. "You monster!" I screamed coming into her view. "You killed them!" She looked at me terrified. "N-no Senpai! I did it for you!" I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't want you murdering people." She sighed and nodded. "Ok Senpai." "You're at least more interesting than the others though." She smiled a little "R-really?" "Yep. Now stop murdering and maybe I'll give you a chance." I blew her a kiss and walked away but I could hear her squealing until I got inside.


	4. Cuddles Ftw- Kokona x Ayano

I must be crazy. After all this girl threatened to stab me for crushing on a guy she likes. But I can't stay mad at her, she's so adorable!

And now whenever I walk into school I like to greet her. "Hi Aishi-san!" She tends to glare at me but at least she notices me.

Today, a week or so after we met, when I greeted her she pulled me behind the school. She then pulled out a pair of scissors and put them close to my neck. "You are getting on my nerves you slut. Now any last words?" I sighed, this was bound to happen eventually. But if I'm gonna die I might as well do one thing first.

I wrapped my arms around her and cuddled. "I love you." I whispered. She dropped the scissors in shock. "W-what the fuck is wrong with you!?" She desperately pushed me away. "Kokona you're a f-fucking bitch!" I noticed that her cheeks were crismson as she hurried back into the building.

That made me smile a bit. Maybe my feelings weren't exactly as unrequited as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this isn't about the chapter sucking for once. I just wanted to point out whenever I write Ayano shipped with anyone other than Senpai she sounds like an asshole. I don't know why I write her like that but just wanted to mention it.


	5. Falling- Saki x Kokona

"Hey Miku!" Kokona said playfully. I smiled. "Hi Teto." She faked annoyance and we both laughed. Then I heard a phone ring "Ugh, sorry I have to take this." Kokona began walking away to the entrance of school where she could be in private.

The next day Kokona was miserable and I knew why. Ayano apparently found she did compensated dating, and now the school was hating her. "Hey don't worry I'm sure this'll pass over in due time." She sighed. "No it won't."

After school at my locker a couple student shouted at me. "Hey saw you talking to slut!" "Why do you still hang out with the bitch?" "C'mon she deserves no sympathy." "You'll go to hell with her!" After just one day of this I decided to stop hanging out with Kokona. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to suffer with her so it's ok.

On Friday I was on the roof. There were only a few people on here, one of them being Kokona. They seemed to be minding their own business, I could finally talk to Kokona this week. I was just about to hurry over to her when Ayano walked over and began talking. I decided to wait because I didn't want to interupt. Ayano led Kokona to the edge of the roof..

And tried to push her off.

I ran over there. Why the fuck was Ayano doing this!? I pushed her and grabbed Kokona. Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Ayano was stabbing me, trying to make me loose my grip. I screamed for help drawing the attention of everyone up on the roof. "Is that blood?" "Are you trying to kill someone?" "Someone tell a teacher!" "Someone call the cops!" Ayano growled and scurried away.

I pulled Kokona up and sighed, collapsing almost instantly on the ground. She sat beside me and gave me a hug. "You saved me." I smiled and I would've hugged back but my arm was in too much pain.

Eventually the ambulance and cops came. Ayano was arrested and I got a cast for my practically mutilated arm. Everyone at school stopped talking about Kokona's compensated dating in respect because someone actively attempted to kill her last week. And everyone was chattering about how I'm such a hero.

Eventually that week someone put a note in my locker to meet by the cherry blossom tree on Friday. I should of expected someone to ask me out, I mean the school made me out to be some badass action hero when I just made sure a girl didn't fall off a building.

When Friday eventually came I went to the tree and saw a familiar purple-haired girl. "So I take it you put the note in my locker." She blushed a little and nodded, which was honestly adorable. "Yeah. So will y-you-" I cut her off with a small kiss and cuddled her. "Fucking yes."


	6. Annoyed- Midori x Ayano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this one shot to my friend Yandere-chan on google plus. If it weren't for you I wouldn't of thought of such a stupid ship.

"Ayano-Chan! Ayano-Chan! Is the sky going to fall?" Midori asked me another stupid question. I groaned, she was keeping me from stabbing Osana. I can't pass by the greenete without being pestered one stupid question. "No but I'll be the fox who gobbled you up." I answered her. She didn't see the joke and continued "Ayano-Chan! Ayano-Chan! Isn't that cannibalism?" Rolling my eyes I asked. "How the hell do you know such a big word you ditz?" "What's a ditz?" I face palmed. Knowing one slightly not simplistic word was just a rare exception to her idiocy.

Midori looked at me alarmed. "Yandere-Chan! Yandere-Chan! Are you hurt? You just hit yourself in the face!" "Thanks Ms.Obvious. Next thing you'll point out is how your name means green." "Wait it does?" How the fuck does she live? Does she need to be told how to breathe too?

I was getting really annoyed. I punched her in the stomach just to get away from her..

And I forgot about the knife I was holding.

"A-Ayano-Chan?" she stammered before collapsing. She wasn't bleeding to badly, but still a lot of blood was on the ground. I dropped the knife and checked her pulse. Luckily she was still alive, nothing fatal yet. I ran to get a mop to clean up all the spilled blood. After that I changed and dumped all the evidence in the furnace. I ran back to the roof and checked her pulse again. Weaker, but at least still alive. I ran down to class and yelled "Help! There's a body on the roof!"

From there the cops and ambulance came. They took Midori to the hospital but couldn't find any evidence towards who injured her. Now I'd have to lay low though. If anybody sees me being suspicious now they'll instantly turn me into the cops.

Later in the week I visited Midori. She seemed fine and was going to be let out by next week. "So sorry I guess for you know." I was careful to mentioning it in case anybody was listening. "It's fine. I guess being asked dumb questions is extremely annoying." I whispered quietly "Are you gonna tell the cops?" She shook her head. I gave her a small hug and left.

When she returned she clung to me basically all day. She stumbled a lot already, and with her pain she would of been limping too so I just allowed her to hold on to me. It was fine except for all of her stupid questions. "Ayano-Chan! Ayano-Chan! Why do you carry a knife with you at all times?" "To protect Senpai of course." "Who's Senpai?" I sighed dreamily "Taro~"

She looked confused and kinda sad. "But everybody else in school likes him. Why don't you try liking someone else? After all Taro will probably end up with someone else." I slapped her "Taro will be mine. Not anyone else's!" She whimpered "but what if someone else likes you?" "They can go to hell for all I care. Taro is the only person I need."

Later that week, on Friday, Osana confessed to Taro. She fucking stole him. I should've eliminated her but I was too overly cautious. Now Taro won't be mine! But he can't be Osana's, no way in hell. I might have to..

Midori saw me crying on my walk to school. "Hey Ayano, uh what's wrong?" I sniffled and showed her my katana. "I-I'm going to kill Taro-kun." She seemed shocked. "What?" "I'm going to kill Taro. If he isn't mine, he can't be anyone's. I'll probably kill myself after that." "No!" Midori looked like she was about to cry too. "You can't kill yourself! You're too special! I love you too much!" This time I was the one shocked "You what?" Her cheeks went crimson. She clearly hasn't meant to say that out loud.

"I know you don't care but" she sighed "I love you Ayano-senpai. You're always so nice to me even though I probably annoy you. I just badly want you to be mine." I looked down. "That's sweet but.."

"But you like Taro." I nodded. "Then again," I looked at her taking her hand. "Things can't get any worse for my love life." Midori squealed. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?" I nodded "It's basically that or suicide at this point." Midori looked like she was about to faint from happiness at this point. I gave her a kiss and then pulled her arm. "C'mon or else we'll be late for class!" She nodded and skipped happily, beginning to ask me questions.


	7. Mercy- Oka x Ayano

"Where is she?" I walked through the school gate curious of this week's rival. Info-Chan told me she's the leader of the Occult club. So I'm fighting an emo cultist. Great.

I glanced at the photo of her on my phone. She was pretty, but she was gonna steal Senpai. That can't be accepted.

I was going to walk inside thinking she wasn't coming today when I heard someone running. A girl ran through the gate and ran into a tree. I checked my phone and smirked. There was my target. I walked to help her up. "Th-thanks." she stammered as I helped her to her feet. "My n-name is Oka." I gave a convincing smile. "Name's Ayano. Nice to meetcha~" She smiled shyly with a faint blush and walked to her class.

The next day I approached her. "Hey follow me! I wanna show you something cool!" she nodded and followed me to the storage closet. I pulled out a knife and gave a sadistic smile. "You are an idiot ya know?" She went pale and backed into a corner shivering. "Wh-what did I d-do?" I rolled my eyes. "Taro Yamada. I have information from my provider you have a crush on him." She shook her head. "I don't know who he is."

I looked her dead in the eye. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Fine then." I dropped my knife. "You can leave. Tell anybody I tried killing you, and I'll slit your throat." She gulped but then gave me a quick hug. I went red, she was crimson. She then scurried away, probably embarrassed.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey stalker."

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Oh so you found out about Oka not liking Taro."

"Well now I know she wasn't lying. Thanks!"

"What can I say? I have a cruel sense of humor. Trying to trick you to murder a girl who's gay for you is hilarious."

"You sicko."

"You're gay~"

"More like bi.."

"Stop being so damn politically correct."

"If I could kill you I would."

"But it's frowned upon in all fifty states, yadayada, something about burning in hell, and then karma being a tax collector."

"Fuck you."

"So are you gonna you know with Oka?"

"...

You're disgusting."

"You know it! Bye!"

And with that she hung up. I'm gonna choke her one day, but at least she introduced me to a cute girl. Still beating the fuck out of my provider for that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this chapter was..
> 
> Interesting.
> 
> I had trouble writing it because, well what the fuck could I write. I asked my friend and she didn't know so I just wrote this. But to make it less cliche I added the Info-Chan phone call.
> 
> And the song I referenced about "fifty states, yadayada, something about burning in hell, and then karma being a tax collector" is called Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (it actually fits Yandere Simulator pretty well. I mean look at the title! You need to look it up it's good)


	8. Yangire Tsundere- Ayano x Osana

"Hey Osana-chan. Whatcha starrin at?" Kokona the slut and her posse walked by and caught me lustfully glancing at my crush. I immediately went red. I has just looked at Ayano-Senpai for a second. Or a couple seconds. Maybe along the lines of a couple minutes. "N-nothing!" "Really? Looks like you're dreaming about Ayano again." She and her accomplice Saki snickered while the other four went 'Oooooh!'. I walked away frustrated. It's not my fault that I like the girl. She's just too cute.

 

I walked to class and used my phone under the desk. All of the sudden I got a text.

 

_Hey._

 

_Who are you?_

 

_I saw you daydreaming abouta school girl today._

 

_Ok who are you? One of the gaybow 6?_

 

I heard a quiet snicker in the room followed by another text.

 

_Nope. Ever heard of Info-Chan?_

 

_Well duh. Everyone has. You ruin people's reputations on a daily basis._

 

_Correct. I can help you get that crush of yours._

 

_What's the catch?_

 

_The catch is you get to murder six students. The social butterfly group are getting on my nerves. I'd enjoy them suffering quite a bit._

 

_How the hell does that help me?_

 

_Ayano likes yanderes. After all she has eyes for Taro, he's rumoured to be the infamous Yandere-kun._

 

_So I murder people in front of my crush and she'll like me._

 

_Basically. Just don't murder people she likes. She'll kill you._

Geez that was odd. The school gossiper wanted my help. But it couldn't hurt to try this.

 

The next day I paid a visit to Kokona's gang by the fountain. I decided to steal a mask from Drama Club to make it get easier to get away. I greeted my old nemesis with a stab in the neck. Followed by murdering her allies. While the others screamed running for their lives, Ayano just stared. When the area cleared out she looked at me with a smile. "Howdy. So which kid caused this massacre, I promise I won't squeal." I removed my mask with skaky hands worried that she'll yell at me. But no she continued smiling. "Hi. Your Osana-Chan right?" I mentally fangirled, she called me by name. This was the best day ever.

 

Ayano helped me drag all six bodies by the furnace. She then distracted the delinquents while I disposed of any evidence. When the cops arrived they had no clue who commited the crime.

 

"Th-thanks Ayano-Sen, I mean Ayano-Chan." I could feel my face burning. Ayano noticed and smirked. "No problem. I love a good yangire and some massacres. Maybe I'll see ya around." She blew a kiss which made me nearly faint and walked away.


	9. Scary- Slender Ayano x Budo

Outside of school, Ayano was twitching. She always twitched, so no students payed mind. She could be on the floor bleeding and no one would bat an eye. She didn't care. She was looking for one particular student to walk through the gate. And there he was, Budo-Senpai as she affectionately referred to. He walked by her and waved. He was the only one who treated her with respect.

Then the emo cultist walked by and hugged Budo. Oka Ruto was good friends with the martial artist, them both leading their own clubs. Ayano had hidden a saw in her skirt pocket and was going to kill the crybaby when she was alone.

Then she slipped a letter into his hand. It was adorned with a heart, and only idiots like Midori wouldn't know what it meant. Another cherry tree confession this Friday. That emo was dying today. But Budo handed it back "sorry. I like someone else," he muttered. Oka nodded and left. He liked someone else. Ayano instantly pondered the concept of him liking her. She picked up a paper and wrote in messy handwriting to meet by the cherry tree. It was hard to be legible with her long arms. But no matter, she placed it in Budo's locker and walked to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, that was my first third person view fanfic.
> 
> No wonder it was so short, I don't know how to write good third person.
> 
> Second, I feel unclean for writing that. I wrote it for a friend. My friend was not worth it apparently. I need to write something I actually ship next time.


	10. Sick- Ebola Ayano x Info-Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the uncleaness of last chapter. I thought the best way to atone for making that fanfic was writing my otp. This was a request from G+ also.
> 
> And since this is my fanfic I'm using my fan name for Info-Chan (Emily) because I need a name.

Ayano's life flat out sucked. She was affected by a deadly virus, so if she so much as went near most people without proper protection they would instantly drop dead. She wrapped her pink hair in plastic, put on a face mask, and walked to school. It was mandatory for her to go, just like her safety gear. When she walked in the gate everyone stayed clear.

 

She saw a cute boy by his locker. She badly wanted to say hi but she knew that if she got too close her gear may slip and kill him, maybe even bystanders. But if she just stayed a little back.

 

So for the rest of the day she trailed behind the boy. When he was walking home she carefully stalked him. She noticed there were two other girls by him. One with orange pigtails that kept complaining with the guy, the other being a red head who seemed to not see where she was going. _D-did he have a girlfriend?_  Ayano thought to herself. _If it's one of these two, then we can't have that. I'll just have to eliminate both of them. Two casualties doesn't make me a bad person._

 

First the girl with orange pigtails left. Too bad for Ayano as that's the one she wanted to kill first. A short while later the cute guy got to his house. At least now she could kill one of her potential rivals. Ayano jumped out and removed her mask. But the girl didn't drop dead.

 

Ayano raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Aren't you supposed to be on the ground, limp and lifeless and all that?" The red head looked at her confused, but then smirked. "You're the kid with Ebola aren't you?" Ayano rolled her eyes. "Gee the mask and plastic didn't make it obvious? I'm guessing you're one of the few who have an immunity." "Yep!" She pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them on. "So Emily's the name, but you can call me Info-Chan~ and I see you want my friend. He's cute isn't he?" Ayano clenched her fists and nodded. "Don't worry I don't want him. There's some bad news though, every damn girl in school minus a few like him. But I can help you get him." "Why would you do that?" She giggled. "I have my reasons. Now the guy you want is named Taro. The other girl he was around is Osana. Meet me after school tomorrow in my office if you want more info." With that she walked away.

 

Ayano walked around the desserted hallway after school for a couple minutes before Emily poked her head out of the door and invited her in. "So how can you help me?" She gave a big smile and pulled out her phone. "Well if you can lure Osana away and kill her then she can never confess her feelings." The yandere looked skeptical. "How are you sure this will work?" "I know everything about everyone darling. My plans our fool-proof." "Ok then that was simple." Ayano walked away with Emily shutting the door, smirking about how her own plan was going along just fine.

 

The next day Ayano walked over to Osana when she was walking in the hallway. "Hey wanna see something cool?" "Hell no Ebola baka." Ayano rolled her eyes. There were a faint set of footsteps coming this way, but if she hurried no one would no it was her. She unwrapped the plastic on one of her hair strands and poked Osana with it. The girl didn't die. "Hey! Did you just try and give me your stupid disease?!" Then a figure walked over. Taro strolled near his friend while Ayano rewrapped her hair. "Taro! This girl tried to kill me!" "R-really? You monster!" He took Osana's hand and ran.

 

"N-no.." Ayano burried her face in her hands, kneeling down. Now he'd never love her. She heard another set of footprints. "Ayano? Oh my god I'm so sorry it didn't work. It's all my fault." She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Ayano didn't care, all she could think about was how her life was now ruined.

 

Emily on the other hand was extremely happy. She managed to fake concern and snuggled with the victim of her plan. Everything had worked out fine, Ayano couldn't be with Taro now. 

 

 _She'll be mine so soon._ Emily thought to herself.  _I'll just have her eliminate each of my rivals if I have to. But she will be mine._


End file.
